Big Trouble
by Avy Mac
Summary: (Hocus PocusXBig Hero 6 (Pre-story)) For his senior year, Hiro will go on a trip to Salem, Massachusetts. Because he's so young, he has to select a chaperon to go with him. As one would expect, he'd choose Tadashi. The Hamada brothers go to Salem Massachusetts together and everything goes well, up until they find the abandoned museum and stir up some trouble. (Rated T)
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Dear Parent/Guardian,**

 **Your student has been given the opportunity to attend the annual trip to Salem,  
Massachusetts for his/her senior year at San Fransokyo High School with the rest of Mr. Renmor's  
History classes. **

**-The fee to attend is $50 per person (Includes chaperons).**

 **-If your student is unable to drive, he/she must bring a chaperon who is capable of driving.**

 **-Your student is a senior, thus is responsible for his/her rental car, which will be provided, as well as  
belongings.**

 **-A hotel room will be provided for them to stay in. The hotel has agreed to provide a breakfast, lunch,  
and dinner buffet to those who show his/her student ID or chaperon pass.**

 **-Your student must comply with all school rules, regulations, and conduct, otherwise result in  
detention, suspension, or expulsion from the school depending on the severity.**

 **Date of Departure:** **_ Friday, October 26, 2012_** **8:30 A.M._**

 **Date of Return: _** **Sunday, November 3, 2012 _** **6:00 P.M. _**

 **Tear the second half along the dotted line to be turned in.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 **Turn this half in by: _ Wednesday, October 24, 2012_**

 **Wednesday, October 24, 2012_** **_** **3:30 P.M._**

 **Please check the following that apply:**

O **Your student has permission to attend.**

O **Your student does NOT have permission to attend.**

O **Your student has permission to attend with a chaperon.**

 **If your student has any allergies, they are to be written in the field below:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parent/ Guardian sign here:**

 **X**

 **Student sign here:**

 **X**

 **If your student requires a chaperon, write the name and their contact information in case of  
emergency in the field below**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaperon sign here:**

 **X**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, I didn't put this under a crossover because I didn't think it would be seen. And oh gosh has this been seen. 5 reviews on the prologue alone! Thank you to those who reviewed!

To answer your question, Taranodongirl1, most likely. I mean, Tadashi said Hiro graduated high school at 13 and so, he may be 12 at the beginning of the year.

To answer your questions, Mana, my chapters will probably be 2000-3000 words, not including author's notes. Also, there will be no OCs. Just the main cast of Big Hero 6 and Hocus Pocus. There may be a couple of minor characters who help move the story along, but you'll have that in about any other story.

I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

"Hiro, are you sure about this place?" Tadashi asked nervously. I got off the back of the bike we rented.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Tadashi."

"There have been rumors about this place though. They say that witches used to live there and drain the souls of children." I turn around to look at him, he's setting his helmet down on the bike seat.

"Oh, come on, you can't honestly believe that stuff. It's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Tadashi still looks rather worried. He's read a lot about the Salem witch trials since we were going on this trip. He told me about this one story where three sisters had lured children to their hut in the woods and they'd drain the souls out of them to remain young. That's what he was just talking about. I don't really believe it. Magic and stuff like that, that's purely science fiction, not actual science. Tadashi should know that by now. He's in his first year of college, I mean, come on.

I walk up to the house and quickly climb the steps.

"Hiro, wait for me." I hear him quickly coming up behind me. I push the door open and walk inside, Tadashi following quickly behind me. The first thing I noticed was a cauldron that fell off its hinges and was lying on the hard wood floor. There were a lot of cobwebs and candles. I heard a clicking behind me, I turn around and Tadashi is trying to flip on the lights, but they won't work. "I'm feeling really uneasy about this…"

"Why? Because you're afraid a spider will get you?" Tadashi has a fear of spiders. I tease him about it every year on Halloween, sometimes I even set a spider to jump out at him.

Some would probably say that's mean, but maybe I'm trying to help him get over his fear. It has been scientifically proven in psychology that you can make someone get over their fears by putting them in situations that involve their fear. I've read a book about it.

"This place is so creepy… Ow!" I hit my side to a corner of something accidently.

"Are you alright?" Tadashi's voice was filled with concern, I could hear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look at what I bumped into and it's a giant book, a little nameplate was in front of it. "This is the spell book of Winifred Sanderson. It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells." I read out loud. There looked to be shards of glass around the book and around the edges, looks like someone tried to steal it at some point. I heard Tadashi coming up behind me and looking over my shoulder. I try to pick the book up, but then something jumps out at us and we both scream and fall backward. Tadashi wrapping an arm across my chest as if trying to protect me. He calmed down relatively quickly, let go of me and stood up.

"Fred, is that you?!" Fred?

The thing that scared us was all green and seemed to be a dinosaur. He lifted up the face, or hood, and showed his true face.

"Got ya!" My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I stand up, brushing myself off.

"You're crazy, Fred, honestly."

"You know it." The strange man named Fred agreed.

"So, are the rest of the gang here?"

"Yep. Gogo and Honey Lemon are looking around and Wasabi was too scared to come in, so he's still out in the car."

"Wasabi? Honey Lemon? Wait, who are you people?" I ask. I'm extremely confused.

"Hiro, this is Fred. One of my classmates at the lab. The other three are as well."

"Hey." There was a female voice up above and we looked up.

"Tadashi! Hello!" A girl with blond hair shouted down to us.

"Where are you guys even parked? We didn't see any other cars when we walked up." Tadashi asked.

"We got here a little before you did. Fred wanted to scare you guys and convinced us to go up here and hide." A black haired girl answered. I just kept looking up at the two girls. They seemed like polar opposites of eachother. One wore all black and the other wore a bunch of bright colors.

"Hiro, that is Gogo and that is Honey Lemon." He pointed to each girl.

"Yo." The girl named Gogo said.

"Uh, hi." I'm a little bit socially awkward.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Tadashi has told us so much about you!" Honey Lemon said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, what's that?" I heard Fred say. I turn to him.

"Don't touch it." Tadashi ordered. "It's a museum piece." Fred had pulled the book out and was looking through the pages. "Fred, you'll get in trouble."

"It's just a book?" The pages seemed to be glowing.

"I don't think that's normal…" Tadashi said kind of quietly. They've probably been sprayed with some kind of glow in the dark thing, that's the only logical explanation I can come up with. Tadashi put an arm around my front and pulled me closer to him.

"Idiot, just shut the damn book already and put it back. We need to go." Gogo said.

"This spell sounds cool. Thou can summon any friend or foe from their eternal rest if thou were to speak the chant in the place closest to them. How cool is that?" He started reading off what must have been the chant, I couldn't understand a word he was saying. How can he read stuff like that? He stopped reading and the pages stopped glowing. Everything was so still and silent. It was eerie and creepy

"We should get out of here. Hiro, let's come back tomorrow so you can take notes then." Tadashi suggested.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him. The ground began to shake, as if there was an earth quake. Tadashi lost his grip on me and I heard him fall back. Fred slammed the book shut and tossed it on the ground, running off to hide. I quickly hid behind the counter and tried to keep my breathing steady and quiet, I heard a thumping sound, as if Tadashi had run off to hide as well. All was silent until a laughter broke it and there was a slam. This is terrifying…

"We are back once again, sisters!" I heard a cackling voice shout. "But how…" Her voice trailed off. I heard her gasp. "My book!" There were loud footsteps and I closed my eyes. "My darling book, what hast happened to thee?" She sounded so distraught.

"Whinny, I smell a child." Another voice said, her voices sounded smoother, but still just as scary, if not creepy. Can someone actually smell children?

"Sniff them out, Mary." She sounded like she was ordering around a dog. I heard footsteps walking around, they sounded to be coming closer.

"It's a boy." I hear her sniffing, "11 and a half. Maybe 12. He's quite small too." I pull my knees close to my chest quietly, trying to make myself as small as possible. I close my eyes tighter. Please don't see me…

"Oh, what are the odds that we are back and there is once again a child within our very dwelling?" This has happened before…?

"Come out, come out wherever you are, child. We will not harm thee." There was a thumping sound on the other side of the house.

"What was that?" The cackling voiced one asked. I can't tell if the footsteps are still walking toward me or walking away from me, there's too many.

"Can I play with him once we find him?" Another voice said.

"Here's one! He seems to be th-" She was cut off by the sound of what sounded like something hitting her face. "You little brat!"

"I'll die before I let anyone hurt my brother." That's Tadashi! I get up from my hiding place and run over to him, but something hits my stomach and I stop, the air knocked out of my lungs a bit. "Hiro!" I'm pulled against something and held there, an arm around my chest and a hand over my mouth.

"Looks like the little boy was worried about his big brother."

"Let go of him!" I can't break free! Out of the corner of my eye, I see one witch raise her hands up and what looks like green lightning shoots out of her fingers, sending Tadashi back. My screaming of his name is muffled by the witch who's covering my mouth.

"I still have my powers, sisters, after all this time. Speaking of which, what year is it?" The hand over my mouth was removed. "Tell me, little boy." I said nothing, I just looked over at Tadashi who was starting to get back up. He didn't get far though because more green lightning came at him and knocked him back down, but the stream of lightning didn't end and he began screaming.

"Tadashi!" I shouted.

"Get him to the chair, we will whip up a potion immediately." The cackle voiced one seemed to be the leader. I'm being dragged away from Tadashi and I'm forced to sit in a chair. I try to get back up, but I'm pulled down.

"Let me go!" I shout. I hear the cackling voiced one speaking, but I'm struggling too much to understand what she's saying. I'm too focused on getting away and getting to Tadashi. The grip on me is suddenly released and I waste no time getting up and kicking the leader witch in the side, getting her to stop torturing my brother. I quickly run to his side, he's breathing heavily and his eyes are closed tight. "Tadashi…"

"Hi-Hiro… get out… now…"

"I'm not leaving you."

"How touching? You two seem to be fairly close. That's much better. Therefore he'll suffer more when we take his little brother away from him." I'm pulled back up from the back of my jacket. "It's what he deserves for trying to keep us from becoming young and beautiful forever."

"Hey, you ugly hag, over here!" That sounded like Gogo. The witch holding onto me turns herself around. "Big mistake messing with our friends."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Gogo picked up something that looked like a tall candle stick holder. I'm suddenly let go of and then grabbed again, but whoever grabbed me, I feel safer. They started pulling me back far away from the witch who was straightening herself out. "Damn brat." She then gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, what do you know? Thackery Binx and his dear little sister, reincarnated. How could I not have noticed?" She started advancing toward us, smiling wickedly. We backed up until we couldn't back up any further. I saw Gogo run up behind the leading witch and whack her on the back of the head with the candle holder. She stumbled a bit and turned around. I was let go of and I saw it was Tadashi who had a hold of me, I thought that's who it was. He ran in front of me and kicked the leader on her side, trying to make her fall.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." I hear singing coming from somewhere. "Into a land of enchantment." Why's everything getting blurry? I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Hiro!" I heard Tadashi shout, but I can't see him all that well.

"Tadashi?"

"Come little children, the time's come to play." Wh-what's happening to me…? Why can't I move…? "Here in my garden of magic."

...So dark… S-something's got a hold of me… What's going on…? Nii-chan… Nii-chan? Haven't said that in a while… Where are you, Tadashi…? I can't see or hear anything… Have I gone deaf or blind? I can feel things around me, but not very well… I can't move… Why can't I? Someone please help me… I'm so scared…

* * *

I know it probably seems pretty confusing at the moment, but much more will be revealed in the next chapter, so hang tight.  
I hope you guys liked the first chapter.  
Feel free to review if you so wish and I will see you next time.

See ya

-Twi


	3. Chapter 2

I let Hiro go and run forward in front of him to kick the red haired witch after Gogo had hit her with the candle holder. It was an oddly shaped candle holder, but I had no time to admire it now. I have to protect my little brother.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." I hear a voice singing. It's the blond one. "Into a land of enchantment." I hear small stumbling footsteps and turn around. Hiro has a hand on his forehead and his eyes are closed tight.

"Hiro!" I rush over to him.

"Tadashi?" Hiro mumbles, but I can tell he doesn't know what's going on.

"Come little children" Hiro stumbles forward. "The time's come to play." I grab Hiro's shoulders to keep him upright. "Here in my garden of magic." Hiro suddenly stands up straight and there's an unrecognizable look in his eyes. That witch put him under some sort of spell!

"Hiro! Snap out of it! Please." He's trying to move forward, but I'm standing in his way.

"Come little chil-"

"That's enough out of you!" I hear Gogo shout and the singing stops. "Tadashi, we need to get out of here." I nod and scoop Hiro up in my arms.

"Nii…chan…" He mumbles. It's been awhile since I heard that… I run out of the museum. Gogo following behind me. Honey Lemon and Fred aren't too far behind I think. I hear what sounds like a rubber suit and I think I hear Honey Lemon's clacking shoes on the pavement.

"Follow me to the car." Gogo says and I follow her closely. We get to a blue van parked just a bit away from the entrance to the museum. It appeared to be a rental because Wasabi's car is white. "Get in."

"We need to get the bike I rented."

"I'll go get it. You get in." I nod and get inside the back seat of the car, still holding Hiro closely. Fred gets in the front and Honey Lemon get in the back seat next to me. Honey Lemon is holding the book that the witches had. Wasabi turns around.

"What's going on?"

"There's witches after us." Honey Lemon said.

"Witches?!" I had a feeling he'd freak out… There's a slam in the back and Gogo gets inside.

"Drive, now!" Gogo ordered. Wasabi started driving off quickly.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?!"

"Well, the idiot sitting next to you read a spell in this weird looking spell book that brought three witches back to life. Now they're after Tadashi's younger brother who's the kid in Tadashi's arms."

"Oh… Wait, what?!"

"You heard me!"

"Wasabi, drive to the nearest graveyard. The witches can't step foot on hallow ground." I tell him.

"Graveyard?! Uh, uh no way!"

"Please, it's the only way to keep my brother safe." I see Wasabi tense up.

"Oh, alright." He takes a sharp turn and keeps driving.

"How is he?" Honey Lemon asks. I look down at Hiro. His eyes are closed as if he's sleeping. I just hope that he's sleeping…

"I think he's asleep."

"That's good. He'll be alright, I'm sure. If he's as tough as you say he is." Honey Lemon is always good at keeping our spirits up. She's definitely a 'glass half full' kind of a person.

"Why'd you grab the book?" Fred asked.

"Well, I figured it'd be best if it was with us because they probably need it to do a lot of their spells." Honey Lemon explains. She holds the book closer. Wasabi eventually stops in front of tall metal gates. We all get out of the car. Gogo opens the gates and holds it open for all of us. Wasabi is very hesitant to go in, but does. Fred of course is rambling about some sort of comic book that has a graveyard in it.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." There's singing in the wind. I hold Hiro closer to me.

"No way… Already?" Gogo says.

"Into a land of enchantment." It doesn't sound right.

"No, wait, it sounds different. The voice I mean." I say.

"Come little children, the time's come to play." I start walking towards it. "Here in my garden of shadows." That is definitely different. I continue walking towards it.

"Tadashi, hold on, it could be another witch."

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrow." We go further into the graveyard. I know the others are hesitantly following. "Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions." I see a girl standing in front of a grave. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way."

"Um, excuse me." The girl stopped singing and turned to look at us.

"Oh, hello. I didn't expect anyone else to be here."

"We didn't really expect to be here." She smiled.

"What brings you here?" There's something really familiar about this girl.

"There are some witches after us." Gogo says. She gets closer to the girl and rests her back on the tree near the grave the girl is standing in front of.

"Witches? Aren't those just in the realm of fantasy or something like that?" The girl is faking, I know she is. I can hear it in her voice.

"They were real. This is their spell book." Honey Lemon says and holds it up. The girl's eyebrows scrunched close together and she backed away.

"That song you were singing was a lot like one of the witches was singing." Gogo says. "You wouldn't happen to be a witch too, would you?"

"No, no, no, of course not. Not at all. I'm just a simple girl living a simple life."

"Yea, right." Gogo crossed her arms. I held Hiro closer and stepped back.

"What happened to that boy there?"

"He fell under the spell of one of the witches." I explain

"I see… You guys are in a lot of danger…" Sounds like she may try to at least explain more to us. "It was the Sanderson sisters, wasn't it?" Now we're getting somewhere.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Keep that boy as close to you as possible. Do not let him out of your sight, ever." I nod. "The Sanderson sisters are terribly powerful. Especially the head witch, Winifred. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. What she wants is to remain young forever. Her sisters wish the same, but Winifred will forsake the lives of her sisters to gain eternal youth." The girl then stepped over to Honey Lemon. "Under no circumstances is that book to be opened. Don't let curiosity get the better of you unless you want to risk the life of that boy there." Honey Lemon nodded and hugged the book to her. "That goes for all of you."

"It's already too late. Our idiot friend in that suit over there opened the book and read a spell that brought the witches to life." Gogo said. The girl turned her head, probably to face Fred.

"Then you better hope that your actions don't cost the life of another." She sounds really serious. She steps over by the grave she was at before. "My name is Danielle. I will gladly help you to stop the Sanderson sisters. I swear on my brother's grave." She looked at me. "That boy in your arms is your younger brother, isn't he?"

"Yes." She stepped up to him and me and put a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." She closed her eyes. The graveyard was eerily silent until it was broken by Danielle. "He's been locked. The shock from the magic has put him in a coma-like state." She opened her eyes and stepped back. A coma-like state…? Does that mean he won't…? No, I can't think like that! Still though…

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes. He'll wake up soon. Don't worry." She looked around the graveyard. "Does anyone have a canister of salt with them?" I looked over to Honey Lemon and then to Gogo. Gogo was looking at Wasabi or Fred, I'm not sure which. Honey Lemon was looking at Gogo. "I'm guessing no. Alright then. We need to get some. There's a store nearby here that sells salt in canisters. We need someone to go get them."

"I'll go." Wasabi offered. He probably wants to get away from this graveyard.

"Alright, but you shouldn't go alone. Maybe the idiot should go with you. Seems like he'd enjoy it. Both of you go quickly." I heard the jingling of Wasabi's keys and their footsteps.

"So, are you a witch or not?" Gogo asked.

"I'm Wiccan. I became one shortly after my brother died in an accident. I know of a lot of witch-like stuff partly due to my experiences as a child. The rest is what I've learned from my studies. I am not a witch though."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't sabotaging us."

"No. Those witches are horrible and have taken many lives and made a great man suffer for centuries. He was turned into a cat just after the death of his little sister and was unable to pass on until my brother and I got rid of the witches for what we thought was for good."

"That sounds horrible…" Danielle turns to look at me.

"You remind me of him in a way. There's the same mature, kind, intensity in your eyes." I felt Hiro shift in my arms. I look down to him and his eyes open.

"T-dashi…?"

"Mmhmm. Are you ok, Hiro?" He lifts his head up to look at me.

"Yea, I'm ok." He rests his head against my chest. He's so cute. "I'm tired."

"You just rest for now, ok? Don't push yourself." He looked around a bit.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"You fell under one of the witch's spells and now we're at a graveyard."

"Oh…" Hiro's not really one for graveyards. He's never liked them. Aunt Cass and I would take him to visit Mom and Dad's grave, but he always gets antsy. "I think I can stand on my own now." I nod and let his feet go onto the ground and he stands up. He looks around more, finally he looks in Danielle's direction. "Who are you?" Danielle smiles.

"My name is Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you Hiro." Hiro moves closer to me. I'm not sure if he did that consciously or not. "I'm going to help you guys defeat the witches."

"You're the girl from my dream…" My eyebrows scrunch together when I hear him say this. "Though, you looked much different, you looked much younger, a little girl. My brother was beside you and you were crying. I was looking for my brother in the graveyard." Hiro…

"When did you have this dream?" I ask him. He turns and looks up at me.

"Just now, before I woke up here."

"What did I look like as a little girl?" Danielle asks. Hiro looks back at her and I look at her as well.

"You had wavy hair and some sort of costume on, a witch costume I think. There was another boy there, and another girl. Both of them much older. The other boy's shirt was torn. There was also a rather raggedy looking guy with mess black hair. I remember it so clearly in my mind. I was looking around, standing by a tree." Hiro doesn't often have dreams with so much detail…

"You must be…" She walks closer to us. "When I was eight years old, I had to deal with the witches too. There was also a cat but he died after the witches were dead, freeing him from the immortal spell. I called him Binx, he had a little sister named Emily. I think, you saw everything through her eyes." Hiro's head lowers. Why does Binx sound familiar?

"Hey," Gogo said. I turn to look at her as she looks at me. "Binx was the name that that one witch called you, right? Thackery Binx?"

"Now I remember. It was at least one of us she called Thackery." I can't believe I forgot.

Hiro mumbles, but I can tell he mumbled, "Thackery Binx..."

"She said we were the reincarnations of Thackery and his sister." I tell Danielle.

"That would make sense. Your eyes are just like Binx's." Danielle says. "That must mean Hiro is Emily."

"But reincarnation is in the realm of science fiction, isn't it?" Hiro says.

"Yes, but witches are supposed to be, right?" Danielle says.

"I guess so…"

"Well, there you go. Everything that was once thought to be science fiction is no longer in this world."

"That is very well said, girl." I hear that voice and instantly pull Hiro close to me, as close as possible. Danielle looks up. I look up as well. The three witches are flying above us, one on a broom, another using the tall candle holder and I can't tell what the last is using.

"Why thank you, Winifred. I've learned a lot over the years." I'm not sure what tone Danielle is speaking in, I can't really think at the moment, but I can tell she bears resentment towards the witches.

"Have we met? I don't recall."

"Don't tell me after all this time you've forgotten about me. It's Dani."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. You're that putrid little brat who called me ugly."

"And not much has changed from what I can tell."

"Why you little…" I scoop Hiro up in my arms.

"Ah, Tadashi. What are you doing?" I start running away from them all.

"Don't let them get away!" Winifred shouts, well, I assume that's her name. I run as fast as possible with Hiro in my arms. I feel a grip on my leg and next thing I know I'm falling. Hiro is out of my grip. I hear a witch scream, though I don't think it was Winifred. I try to get up, but I can't get my leg free.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouts. There's a sudden pain surging through me. I can't help but scream. "No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" I look up at Hiro, I can't breathe well, but I have to try to make sure he's safe first. I try to get up, but I can't. Hiro is standing, probably shouting at the witches. I see an arm grab him around his stomach. "Ah! Let me go!" No… They've got Hiro! I've got to get up! Come on, move you damn legs! My brother… No… Don't take my little brother from me! "Nii-chan!"

* * *

I am sorry, I am so sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger again, but that's what makes things exciting. You keep wonder, what's going to happen next. I will try to get the next chapter soon so you're not left wondering for long. I'm also sorry this took so long to update and I hope it was worth the wait despite not much happening in the story. If you couldn't figure it out, this chapter was in Tadashi's point of view.

See ya,

-Avy


	4. Chapter 3

"Nii-chan!" I shout as I'm being carried away. I'm being lifted high up in the air. The arm-like branches are wrapping more around Tadashi. Something strange is happening to him… and he's screaming… I can't stand it! Before I can shout his name, my mouth is covered. I squirm and struggle.

"Quiet. Stop moving, you'll get us caught." That's Dani… I thought it was one of the witches… Wait, she can fly!? I look around, but I don't see much for long, darkness surrounds us. I can't even see Tadashi anymore… We're surrounded by darkness… I feel Dani put a hand on my forehead and I instantly relax. "The Sanderson Sisters haven't caught on to our location yet, be still." She moved her hand from my mouth.

"What about Tadashi…?"

"There's nothing we can do for him right now. He'll be ok. Thackery was tough, surely your brother will be too." I nod slightly. I can't believe this is happening…

"Come little children, I'll **_c_** t ** _o_** a ** _v_** k ** _e_** e ** _r_** **_y_** t ** _o_** h ** _u_** e ** _r_** e ** _e_** a ** _a_** w ** _r_** a ** _s_** y." Dani says as that one witch sings (Dani's speech is bolded and italic in that part, Sarah's is normal). I quickly cover my ears. Her singing is muffled, but I can't hear her well, I'm not feeling how I did before. I can feel Dani wrap her arms around my chest and pull me closer. I can hear more muffled voices, I can hear shouting too. I don't understand what's going on. I'm not even sure how much time has passed. All I know is, my only concern is Tadashi. I don't even know what's happening to him, but I don't hear him screaming, so maybe he passed out. Now, there's silence. I uncover my ears and look around, everything is still dark.

"I think they've left." She lets go of me.

"Where are we?" All I can see is infinite darkness…

"We're still in the graveyard, we're being concealed by my magic." It then clicks.

"You're a witch?"

"I'm a Wiccan, but I learned some magic in my studies." I can now see everything around us, we're in a tree! She jumps down from the tree and we land gracefully on the ground. Dani then sets me down and I try to spot Tadashi. I don't see him anywhere… I start running to where I last saw him. Nothing… I can see the spot he was at since the grass has flattened in that spot, but he's not here. Did the witches take him…? I fall onto my knees.

"Tadashi… no…" My visions going blurry… "Where are you…?" I let out a sob…

"Hiro." Dani says. I turn around to look up at her. She looks at me sadly and sits next to me. She then wraps an arm across my shoulders.

"Hiro!" I look up, Gogo and Honey Lemon are running towards us. "What happened? We thought the witches got you!" Gogo says. Gogo kneels in front of me. Honey Lemon is holding tightly onto the book Fred was messing with. Speaking of which, where is Fred?

"I protected him." Dani says.

"Where's Tadashi?" I ask. Gogo looks surprised. She looks around. Seems she doesn't know either…

"Meow." I hear a cat, sounds like Mochi. I look for the cat, but I don't see it. I feel something brush up against my hand. I look down and see a pure black cat with emberish eyes, I think that's their color. "Meow." It began pawing at me. I pick it up in my arms. It rubs its head on my chin.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Tadashi is, would you?" I say jokingly. Another sob chokes out of my throat and I hold the cat close. It feels so comforting to hold something.

"Meow." The cat starts to squirm and I let it go.

"Binx?" Dani asks. The cat shakes its head. Wow, smart cat. Wait a minute…

"Tadashi?" The cat jumps off my lap and looks up at me, sitting down on the ground. "Is that really you?" The cat opens its mouth, but no noise comes out. "Tadashi…" The cat tilts its head and looks sad. Is it really Tadashi…?

"How is that possible?" Gogo asks.

"The witches must have done it. They did the same to Binx a little over 300 years ago." Tadashi the cat climbs back onto my lap and puts his paws a little above my chest then rubs his head on my chin. "Though, Binx could speak." Gogo sat down in front of us and put a hand on Tadashi's head, petting him like you'd pet a cat.

Honey Lemon and Dani start to talk, talking about the book, but I don't pay too much attention. My focus is on my brother. Why a cat of all things…? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up at Gogo.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea." I look back down at Tadashi. "This is just so much… I'm really scared…" There's a painful lump in my throat as I try to keep myself from crying again. Tadashi doesn't like to see me cry, it's understandable. I don't like seeing him cry either, or Aunt Cass, or really anybody.

"There you guys are!" I look up and look behind Gogo, Fred is coming our way. He's not wearing his dinosaur like suit now. It's kind of weird. "We've got the salt. We bought a lot of it."

"Good. We should get to somewhere safe. I know just the place. Come on." Dani says. Gogo helps me up, I'm holding onto my brother. We start walking through the graveyard. The further we go, the more tense I get. I know we're leaving, but I still don't like graveyards… I don't know why I don't, I just don't. A man stands at the gate.

"Ready to go?" The man asks.

"Yes. I know a safe place to go." We go over to a car.

"Hey, Hiro." I stop as I leave the gates and look up at him. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Have we met before?"

"We have, but you were asleep. I'm Wasabi."

"Wasabi?"

"Yep. Fred came up with the nicknames."

"Of course." I walk over to the car with the others. Wasabi gets in the driver's seat. Dani gets in the passenger seat. The rest of us get in the back seats.

"Ok, where to, Miss?" Wasabi asks.

"Drive down until you get to the first intersection, turn left there. Go straight until the next intersection then turn right. Then we will get to a three way where you turn left rather than go straight. Then you will keep to the right. There wil be a slight curve that turns into another road. I'll let you know when to stop."

"Uh, ok. I'll remember that." The car starts to move. I can feel Tadashi's fur rubbing against my chin and my face. The car ride is very silent except from the occasional chatter from Fred about some comic story. It's probably best not to listen to his ramblings.

"Stop here." Wasabi stops. "Where's the salt?"

"It's in the trunk." Wasabi says.

"Good, grab it and then come on inside." Dani gets out of the car. We do as well. I follow close behind her, I can hear the footsteps of the others.

"Fred, give me a hand with all this, would you?" Wasabi shouts. Dani unlocks the door to the… house? We're going inside a house? I'm guess it's hers. She opens the door.

"Allison! Max! I'm home!" She shouts. We walk in. "You all make yourselves at home. The living room is over there." She points over in a direction. There's a sound of rushing footsteps and two little children come running down the steps.

"Mommy! You're home!" A little boy shouts. The boy hugs Dani. A little girl bounces on her feet.

"Hello my little goblins!" She hugs them both. "Were you two good for Grandma?"

"Yep! We got a lot of candy!"

"But Grandma said we had to wait until you got home."

"So no weirdo messed with it."

"That was very good of Grandma to tell you. You never know what some freaky person might do to your candy. They might put a potion in it to turn you into a zombie."

"Eek! I don't want to be a zombie!" The little girl said. I smile watching the small family interact with each other.

"Then don't eat the candy until I check it." Dani turns to look at me. "Max, Allison, this is my new friend, Hiro. Hiro, these are my twins, Max and Allison."

"Hi." Max says. He looks so innocent and free of worry.

"That's a pretty cat." Allison says. She has similar looks as well. Though, they are twins, so I guess that's to be expected. Hopefully neither of them will skip grades like I did and possibly be bullied. That'll just ruin their innocence and freedom.

"Uh, thanks." Allison comes up to me, Max stays by her.

"What's its name?"

"Tadashi."

"Aw, can I pet him?"

"Uh, is that ok, Tadashi?"

"Meow." I can't tell if he's saying yes or no, so I guess I'll go with it. I lower a bit so the two little ones can pet Tadashi. That is really weird to say… Tadashi starts purring, probably just pretending to be a cat.

"Max, Allison. Could you do me a favor?" They both turned around. I stand up straight again. "Max, I need you to get some clothes out of the attic that will be big enough for Hiro. Allison, there will be a couple of men coming in with some salt. I need you to pour some salt on the windowsills and all doorways. Can you both do that?"

"Yes, mommy!" They both run off.

"Hiro, you need to take a shower. Not because you smell, but because Mary probably knows your scent. We need to cover it up and it should cover the trail as well. I'll treat your friends to some candy and cookies. Everything will be ok." I nod slightly. She puts a hand on my head as she passes by and ruffles my hair. She acts so motherly, kind of like Aunt Cass. Dani then walks into the living room behind me. I look down at Tadashi who is looking up at me. I hold Tadashi close. The front door opens and both Wasabi and Fred enter with quite a few bags of salt. Allison comes running from down the hall.

"I'll take that." Allison grabs a bag and runs off.

"Oh, kay." Wasabi says. Fred and Wasabi walk past me into the living room. Max comes down the steps and hands me some clothes.

"Here, these should fit you. They belonged to uncle when he was little." Tadashi jumps out of my arms. I grab the clothes and turn to find Tadashi. He's going into the living room. He jumps onto the arm of a chair Gogo sits in. Dani is holding out a plate with what looks like cookies. She sets the tray down and walks back over.

"Max, go help your sister spread salt." Max runs off again. "Follow me, Hiro. I'll show you to the shower." I follow her up the steps and into a large bathroom with a separate shower and tub. Dani walks over to a cupboard and searches around. "Ah, here it is." She comes back over and hands me a bottle. "Use this to clean yourself. I laced it with magic long ago, just in case there was a chance the sisters came back. Plus, you'll smell like vanilla." She walks over to a shower.

"You seem to have done a lot to counteract the witches."

"I wanted to leave nothing to chance. If I lost my babies, I would have only my mother keeping me sane. She drives me more insane than my little ones running in opposite directions while streaking around the house." I laugh a little.

"Max mentioned he had an uncle."

"Yes, his Uncle Max. My older brother. He died long ago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Dani turns around and looks at me, smiling.

"It's all ok, my brother is still with me in my heart. It was a freak accident. One that took his life and his wife's and my father. His daughter, Crystal, is in a coma and we're not sure if she'll wake up soon, if at all. I am confident that she will though. She's a Dennison after all. We're known to get through unbelievable situations." I smile at her confidence.

"My parents died when I was only three. They were in a fire. Tadashi got me out safely, but our parents didn't make it out. That's what Tadashi tells me. I believe him though. I don't really remember them."

"That's alright. I'm sure they wouldn't hold it against you since you were so young. They are always with us too, preserved in our hearts and continue to live due to the memories we have of them." I smile more. "Here, I'm going to show you how to work the shower, ok?" I walk over and she turns a knob. "This sets it to let the water start to flow. It takes a few seconds. You then flip this." She turns another knob and the shower head starts spurting water. "And then." She turns another knob slightly. "This controls the temperature. Towels are in the linen closet over there." She points over somewhere behind me. "Got it?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Good. I'll leave you to it. Oh, and to turn it off, you just pull the knob down and it should restart everything." She walks out of the bathroom. I set the clothes down on a table near the shower and then I grab a towel from the closet and looped it around the towel holder thing, whatever you call it. I may be smart, but I don't know the actual name for some things. I'm really into robotics, not the technical word for house accessory things.

* * *

Wow, this story is moving quickly. I am being sarcastic. It's barely moving at all. This chapter didn't have much excitement. You'll have chapters like that. The next will have more action, but not that much. More or less just Hiro going through a tough night. The next chapter will be done soon, so if you're interested to see what happens after this, you won't have to wait long.

See ya,

-Avy


End file.
